YunJae's Sweet ABC
by junnilicious
Summary: Sweet story YunJae dari huruf A sampai Z/OOC! Slash, gaje, cheesy! Just enjoy :D


**YunJae's Sweet ABC © junnilicious**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **I Wish I could own Jaejoongie, but sadly I dont. Jaejoongie belong to Yunnie, and Yunnie belong to me xD

**Pairing: **our YunJae, my YunJae, lovely YunJae!**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance-Fluff**  
>Warning:<strong> Slash, OOC, gaje juga, bahasa terlalu cheesy, lembek, lebay, typo(s)

**Note**: ff ini terinspirasi dari ff seseorang di livejournal dengan type seperti ini tapi dengan pairing snsd-Superjunior, lalu saya buat yang versi YunJae nya tapi isi point A sampai Z nya beda. Yosh, happy reading, ne? happy ur YunJae! ^^

.

* * *

><p><strong>A untuk AKTF<strong>

Kim Jaejoong termasuk type orang yang mudah down, ia selalu memikirkan banyak masalah termasuk masalah yang begitu sepele ia akan anggap masalah yang besar. Kalau sudah begitu, dengan sendirinya ia akan mengasingkan diri dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar seharian penuh. Siapapun tak akan berani menegur Jaejoong di saat seperti itu; pengecualian untuk sang Leader sshi yang tampan ini. Dengan segera ia akan menemui Jaejoongie nya dan menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Dan tentu saja Lead singer DBSK ini luluh oleh pesona Leadernya, apalagi ketika ia mendengar ucapan Leadernya tadi.

"Bebagilah keluh kesahmu denganku, Jaejoongie. Aku akan menampung semua masalahmu. Dan yang terpenting kau harus menanamkan 'Always Keep The Faith' di hatimu. Seperti aku yang menanamkan kepercayaan cintaku kepadamu."

.

* * *

><p><strong>B untuk Bunga<strong>

"Yah! Yunho hyung. Kenapa kau membeli bunga sebanyak itu?" kata Junsu nyaris berseru. Pemuda berpipi tembam ini lantas menunjuk kantung plastic yang berisi bunga dalam berbagai jenis di genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Kau terlalu polos Su~ie! Yunho hyung membeli banyak bunga karena Jaejoong hyung sangat menyukainya." sahut Yoochun mengerlingkan tatapan jahil pada sang Leader.

Ah, begitu rupanya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>C untuk Cherry<strong>

"Yunnie, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai Cherry." Jaejoong tersenyum girang, dengan langkah cerianya ia menghampiri Yunho seraya memamerkan semangkuk buah Cherry di tangannya.

"Aku juga sangat menyukainya dan sangat... menggilainya."

"Mwo? Bukannya kau tak suka Cherry?" heran JaeJoong mengerutkan alisnya. Setahunya Leader sekaligus kekasihnya ini memang tidak menyukai buah yang mempunyai rasa asam-manis. Karena Yunho selalu berkata; kalau dia memakan buah yang seperti itu perutnya akan mulas, entah itu karena ia tidak terbiasa, atau itu karena penyakit lambungnya yang anti menerima rasa asam.

"Aku tidak menyukai 'buah' Cherry. Tapi, aku sangat menggilai Cherry yang satu ini." Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan melumat benda merah JaeJoong.

Cherry kesukaannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>D untuk Dandan<strong>

Malam ini Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berkencan. Yunho menunggu di ruang tamu dan tampak gelisah. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Yunho dengan senyum angelic yang nampak di wajah nyaris sempurnanya itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Jaejoongie! Aku menunggumu hampir 2 jam lebih." Yunho berujar dengan sebal, ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sensualnya dan menatap Jaejoongie nya ini dengan raut yang sedikit merajuk.

"Yunnie... "

"Jaejoong hyung berdandan sangat lama agar tampil cantik di depan Yunho hyung. Mana mungkin Jae hyung tampil jelek di depan kekasihnya sendiri." celetukan Yoochun menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho melirik kearah kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang tersipu malu. Rona merah langsung saja merambat di kedua pipi mulusnya.

Ah, manis sekali Jaejoongie nya ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E untuk Elang<strong>

Jaejoong sangat menyukai elang dan sekaligus membencinya. Elang selalu mengingatkannya pada tatapan mata Yunho yang tajam. Ia menyukai tatapan tajam Yunho ketika ia melewatkan sesi malam bergairah dengan Leadernya itu, ia akan di tatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seksi dan tentu saja Jaejoong sangat menyukainya. Keadaan terbalik menjadi membencinya ketika Yunho menatapnya tajam dan menusuk saat melihat dirinya berbicara atau berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain.

Ah, betapa possessive nya Leader DBSK ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>F untuk Foto<strong>

Junsu merasa sebal ketika ia melihat kedua hyung-nya itu saling berangkulan mesra dan sesekali terdengar jepretan blitz kamera di ruangan itu.

"Yah! Hyungdeul. Bisakah kalian berhenti berfoto seperti itu?" ujarnya sebal.

Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang berada di dekapan hangat Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, my Su~ie. Karena setiap tindak-tanduk dari kami. Kami harus mengabadikannya. Bukankah YunJae itu couple yang paling banyak momentnya, huh?"

Junsu seharusnya tahu akan hal itu.

YunJae memang couple yang sangat serasi dan sangat... narsis.

.

* * *

><p><strong>G untuk Gombal<strong>

"JaeJoongie, kau tahu? Kau bagaikan sepercik cahaya terang yang menyinari kelamnya hatiku. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu disisiku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena jika kau meninggalkanku. Kau membawa separuh hatiku dan aku pasti akan terpuruk dalam kegelapan yang tanpa batas ini."

JaeJoong tersenyum mendengar Yunho berbicara. Mungkin, jika pria lain yang melontarkan kalimat itu, bisa jadi Jaejoong akan marah dan tak memperdulikannya. Tapi pengecualian dengan pria satu ini. Pria yang sangat Jaejoong cintai sepenuh hati.

Singkatnya—Kim Jaejoong menyukai ke-gombal-an Leadernya. Jung Yunho.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H untuk Hug<strong>

Junsu kembali merengut sebal ketika ia melihat kedua hyungdeul tertuanya saling berpelukan dimanapun mereka berada, disetiap waktu, di tempat manapun, dan dalam kondisi apapun.

'Mereka seakan tidak pernah bosan untuk tidak berpelukan barang sedetik saja,' pikirnya dalam hati dan melengos pergi meninggalkan kedua hyung nya yang 'masih' menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I untuk Indah<strong>

Yunho sangat mengagumi sosok indah dari seorang Kim JaeJoong. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki secara utuh malaikat cantik dan baik hati itu. Namun, ketika Yunho membisikan kalimat-kalimat indah untuk sosok 'indah' itu. Reaksi dari si 'empunya' malah terkesan tidak suka, kentara sekali dari wajah cantiknya yang merengut sebal.

"Yunnie, kau selalu berkata aku adalah sosok 'indah' bagimu. Apakah kau tak tahu, huh? Kau lebih indah dariku. Kau kekasih terindah dari yang terindah lainnya yang Tuhan berikan padaku." ujarnya masih merengut lucu. Yunho tersenyum, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah memeluk erat sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>J untuk Jarak<strong>

Suatu waktu ketika Yunho tengah berada di Korea sedangkan JaeJoong berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan syuting film terbarunya.

Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh itu bukanlah suatu kendala yang besar bagi keduanya. Bahkan, Yunho tak akan sungkan lagi untuk menelepon Jaejoong setiap satu jam sekali atau bahkan lebih.

Kebiasaan baru Yunho itu, tentu saja membuat member yang lain saling menggerutu tak jelas. Karena sang Leader sering menghambur-hamburkan pulsa di Dorm mereka.

.

* * *

><p><strong>K untuk Kiss<strong>

Yunho sangat menyukai jika ia mencium bibir mungil JaeJoong. Rasanya, jika sehari ia tak menyentuh bibir merah itu. Organ-organ dalam tubuhnya terutama hatinya akan berteriak dan memprotesnya. Baginya, mencium JaeJoong ialah sudah suatu keharusan—kebutuhannya, seperti ia menghirup udara untuk kebutuhan paru-parunya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>L untuk Lelah<strong>

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih yang berada di ruang tengah Dorm. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan syuting drama terbarunya—Hard To Say I Love You dengan beberapa actor Jepang lainnya. Sangat melelahkan, tentu saja.

"Hyung-ah. Gawat! Maag Yunho hyung kambuh lagi! Otthoke hyung? Otthoke?" ujar Changmin panik seraya menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Mwo? Cepat beritahu aku dimana Yunnie berada!" JaeJoong berkata dengan tak kalah panik. Rasa lelahnya seketika menguap begitu saja dan digantikan dengan mimik wajah yang begitu khawatir. Changmin mengangguk dan dalam sekejap saja kedua orang itu sudah melesat meninggalkan ruang tengah Dorm.

Ah, bagi Kim JaeJoong. Tidak ada kata 'lelah' untuk seorang yang dicintainya, bukan?

.

* * *

><p><strong>M untuk Masochist<strong>

Jung Yunho tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Jaejoongie nya—si pria manis, cantik sekaligus tampan ini termasuk seorang masochist. Dia sangat menyukai tattoo, tindik dan alcohol. Padahal kalau di lihat dari segi wajah serta sifat lembut dan baik hati pria itu, jelas sekali itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Namun, itu memang kenyataannya, dan tentu saja Yunho menerima semua itu. Setidaknya, ia memiliki seorang masochist yang cantik, dan umm—seksi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Baru nyampe M, nanti N sampe Z nya di chapt 2. Tangan saya udah keburu mrengkel(?)

Free read and comments ^^ yang mau flame, kritik jg boleh (mengingat penulisan saya ga ada peningkatan sama sekali T.T)

Kamsahamnidaa~~ ^^

.

**-Juni-**


End file.
